In the candle light
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: Riku and Sora are stuck in Sora's house while it's raining rather badly...yaoi [No new chapter, but there is a sequel up! Love through the storm]
1. Stupid Storms

Hello hello! This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic that I'm actually posting!! I have tons of others but I finally got this one typed! I wrote it on a Kingdom Hearts forum I'm on and it's very spur of th' moment! So it might not be th' best!!! Soooo  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine...  
  
Warnings: yaoi, cursing, AU, slight OOCness possibly!  
  
Please enjoy and please review!!!   
  
In the candle light  
  
By: Kitsuna Ri  
  
Thunder sounded outside and rained pounded on the roof of Sora's house. Sora sighed as he stared at the glowing computer screen. He knew he should probably shut everything down, considering it was raining outside but he had a feeling that he should stay on anyway.  
  
"Why isn't anyone??"  
  
He slumped down on his chair and clicked open a game of solitaire when his buddy alert popped up.  
  
Buddy Alert: SilverHairedGod  
  
Sora rolled his eyes as he saw Riku's screename pop up. Riku was so full of himself...  
  
But...it is a true message...gah! I shouldn't be thinking that about my best friend!!  
  
SilverHairedGod: Hey! What's up?  
  
Starrydreamer: Hey...nothing to much....sucks that it's raining, ne?  
  
Sora winced as he saw his screename blink on the im...he really wish he hadn't let Kairi choose it...  
  
SilverHairedGod:Yeah it does...I guess...errr how long has it been raining? I just woke up ''''  
  
Sora chuckled. Riku was known to sleep in for a long time when nothing was going on...unless he was staying at Sora's house...then he made it his goal to wake up before him just to find the worst way to wake Sora up...  
  
Starrydreamer: That is sad Riku...anyway, it's been raining since 11:30...so what did you have planned today?  
  
SilverHairedGod:I was gonna head over to your house and kick your butt at video games or something...but guess that's out of th' question...my mom would flip if I went out in this weather.. :p  
  
Starrydreamer:lol...hey! I could kick your butt ya know!!! hmph...pouts  
  
SilverHairedGod:hahaha! yeah right!! oh come on...rolls eyes Stop pouting you big baby!  
  
Starrydreamer:I'm not a baby!!! XP jerk...anyway...if the rain stops, you going to come over?  
  
There was a pause for a moment and Sora hoped and prayed that Riku would say yes.  
  
I have got to stop caring this much...or just face the fact that I...no!! Not my best friend!!  
  
Riku did not reply for a moment and Sora was wondering if Riku was suspecting anything.  
  
What is there to suspect?!  
  
Sora continued with his inward battle until he heard the familiar noise of a reply.  
  
SilverHairedGod:Duh. What else do I have to do anyway? Both of my parents are still gone on business...go figure rolls eyes  
  
Sora sighed. Poor Riku. His parents were always leaving to go away on business and wouldn't come home for weeks on end. And when they did come home they would only be back for half a day. But, even though it seemed bad it did mean that Riku was always coming over. Sora gave a small smile of triumph (though he hadn't really accomplished much...) and placed his hands on the keyboard to type back a message when a sudden flash of lighting flashed and all the electricity died.  
  
"Crap..."  
  
Now, if there was one thing Sora hated more than thunderstorms, it was being home alone, in the dark, during a thunderstorm. He groaned.  
  
"This sucks..."  
  
He got up from his computer, hoping the electricity would come back on (and hoping his computer wasn't fried...) and stumbled around his room heading towards the windows to open the blinds. At least there was a little light outside...Thunder rumbled and more lightning began to flash. The rain became harder, and when he looked outside he could barely see any of the other houses. This was becoming very bad.....  
  
TBC  
  
Well that's all for now!!! Hope you enjoyed it! I will be updating soon I hope!!! Please review!!! 


	2. What's true is true

Disclaimer: Nope! Not mine!!  
  
Hiya! Here's th' second installment that I know some people have been waitin' for! It's not as good but I tried! I really hope you all enjoy it! And thanks to my reviewers!! hands them kawaii Sora and Riku plushies  
  
Bunny Meatball: Here's th' update!!! And yes yaoi is very yummy!!! XD Hope you enjoy this chapter!!  
  
Alyse Minamoto: Of course there will be more!! It'll jus' take a while for that more to keep coming! Lol! Anyways thanks for th' review!!  
  
Santurion2: Thank you! I'm glad it was a good start! Hopefully this will be a nice follow up!!  
  
Thanks you guys really!! But please more reviewes!! They help me update quicker (sort of...) Anywho! Next chapter! Enjoy!!!  
  
Warnings: See ch.1  
  
Chapter 2  
  
What's true is true  
  
Riku stared at his computer waiting and waiting for Sora's reply. He was about to type up something else when a message popped up.  
  
Starrydreamer signed off at 12:35 p.m.  
  
"What? Why did Sora sign off all of a sudden?"  
  
Riku closed the chat window and signed off the internet so he could use the phone. As he was about to pick up the phone, lightning flashed and the lights zapped out. Riku blinked in the darkness then sighed. No wonder Sora had signed off...Riku sat on his bed on the moment before he realized something..  
  
Sora...he hates when this happens...he must be terrified...No...he's stronger than that....but...still...I'm really worried about him...  
  
Riku looked out his window and cursed inwardly. He wanted to get to Sora's house just to make sure he was alright but he'd be insane to go out this weather...He grabbed his tennis shoes and put on a shirt...It may be insane but...  
  
"Love is an insane thing..."  
  
Riku ran down the stairs, grabbing an umbrella on the way, and ran out of his house. Sora's house wasn't really that far away...if he ran...  
  
As Riku was running down the wet and slippery road to Sora's house, Sora was sitting on his bed (well he thinks it was his...he had fumbled all around the house...) not daring to move a muscle. If he stayed still and waited for the lights to come on nothing bad would happen...like tripping, breaking things, ect. He had hoped opening the blinds would help, but the skies were getting darker and just making things worse.  
  
"Uggghh...this sucks...and now I can't talk with Riku!!!"  
  
Sora groaned and fell backwards on the bed.  
  
At least things can't get any worse...  
  
But, as everyone knows, after you say that, things usually do become worse. And with Sora's luck they did....but in a semi good way...  
  
"Sora!!"  
  
Sora sat up at the sound of Riku's voice. Was he imaging things??  
  
"Sora!! Unlock your door!!! It's freaking cold outside in this rain!!! And it's really messing up my hair..."  
  
Nope...he wasn't imaging things...that was Riku..  
  
"Wait...Riku?!"  
  
What the heck is he doing outside...in front of my house...during a storm?!  
  
Ignoring the fact that he could run into a wall or door, Sora got up from his spot on the bed and fumbled his way down to the front door. He opened it quickly and pulled in Riku.  
  
"Riku! What the heck are you doing in this weather?! Are you insane?!"  
  
Riku flashed Sora a grin as slipped out of his shoes.  
  
"Yup."  
  
Sora rolled his eyes (tho no one could really see..) and grabbed Riku's arm.  
  
"Come on...The bathroom should be close, there should be some towels you can use to dry off..."  
  
"Cool."  
  
The two walked up the stairs and towards what Sora hoped was the bathroom. While they fumbled around for towels when a surprising flash of lightning lit the room up. Sora jumped up in surprise and clinged to Riku. The electricity flickered back on and Sora realized how close he was exactly to Riku.  
  
"Errr Sora..."  
  
"gah!! I'm sorry Riku!!! I was just surprised!!"  
  
"It's alright...so ummm you gonna let go or not?"  
  
Not that I mind...  
  
Sora let go and laughed nervously.  
  
"Sorry ' "  
  
Riku shrugged and grabbed a towel so that he could dry off then the two of them went to Sora's room.  
  
"Well now that the electricity is on...wanna play some video games??"  
  
"Of course...It's been a while since I last beat you at something...no...wait...it's been barely a day."  
  
Riku grinned as Sora rolled his eyes. He hated to admit it but it was true. Riku beat him at everything and anything...Sora set up the game system and the two of them began their usual war of games. After a few hours, Riku had totally beaten Sora at every game he owned. It was pretty sad...  
  
"Awwww man!!! You've got to be kidding!!"  
  
"haha! I told ya I'd beat you!!"  
  
"Shut up..."  
  
Riku laughed and tousled Sora's hair as the younger boy pouted. He was so adorable!!  
  
"Come on, lets go grab some food, ne?"  
  
"Yeah yeah.."  
  
They both went down to the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge. As they were preparing food, the electricity zapped out again.  
  
"Aww man...not again!!"  
  
"Do you have a flashlight of candles?"  
  
Sora thought for a moment then felt around for one of the kitchen draws. He opened many of them until he found the one he wanted. He grabbed a candle and reached for a lighter.  
  
"Find one?"  
  
"Yeah...just gotta make sure I light the right end..."  
  
Sora lit the candle and set it in the middle of the table. The two boys sat at the table in silence for a moment, staring at the candle...well that's what it looked like to each other.... For the longest time everything was silent. With the exception of the violent storm outside. Riku stared at Sora and admired him, noticing how the flickering light from the candle gave Sora a very, almost seductive look and made his eyes a richer blue. Riku gave a soft sigh. If only he could say something...usually he could be a lot more forward...but this....this was different. Sora on the other hand was fidgeting nervously. He tried not to look up at Riku, for fear he would say something stupid or blush brightly. And so, they sat in silence.  
  
TBC  
  
Well that's it for chapter 2! Sorry it wasn't as good but I was in kind of a rush! But I still hope you like and please more reviews!!! Please??? I'll hand out more kawaii plushies!!!!! 


	3. You told me to say something

Well I finally decided to update this story! Yay! It's not that good...but I hope you all enjoy it anyways! Thanks ta my reviewers!!!  
  
Ink2: Plot? What plot? I believe in no plots...hehehe well I'm glad yer gonna stick with this  
  
Yu Mutou: grin Glad ya like it!!! Sorry about no updatin' so soon tho!! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Diamond-princess2006: Awkwardness is fun...hehehe Glad you think it's cute! Thanks for reviewing and enjoy this new chappie!  
  
Agent-Pocky: blinks Alrighty then...glad you liked it...I think....umm as I said I'm technically writing this for a forum so I haven't really followed proper grammar rules...  
  
Omega Weapon: Well here's th' update! Thanks for th' review  
  
Yuki Bombay: backs away That sweetness is sooo not like you love...scary much...anyways, glad you enjoyed it love. I always aim to please! Hehehe...  
  
Thekatgirl: Rain stories are always fun! I have another KH rain story but I haven't exactly finished it! sweatdrop hopefully I will soon...hehe thanks for th' review!!!  
  
Soooooo yes, thanks everyone! Reviews help me write faster and write more!!! Now for th' next chapter! Please enjoy!!! Smile  
  
--------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: See chap. 1  
  
Warnings: See chap. 1  
  
In the candle light  
  
By Kitsuna Ri  
  
Ch.3  
  
You told me to say something...  
  
Thirty minutes passed by until Sora finally snapped. He hated it when everything was too silent! As he was about to say something Riku was opening his mouth to say something as well.  
  
"Riku..."  
  
"Sora I wanted..."  
  
The two stared at each other for a moment and laughed.  
  
"You go ahead Sora..."  
  
"Err no...that's ok!"  
  
"No, go ahead, really."  
  
"Errr...I forgot ''''' "  
  
Riku stared at Sora blankly then rolled his eyes.  
  
"ok I'll take that as a hint, you don't want to tell me....alright then....I was just going to say...umm..."  
  
Riku debated with himself inwardly. Should he just come out and say it? (A/N: Yes...say it...then I can wrap up this story....Muses: WHAP GET BACK TO WRITING! NO CHEATING EITHER!!!) No...now just wouldn't be the time...or would....  
  
uggghhh! I don't know!!!  
  
"Errr Riku? You were saying...?"  
  
"Huh? oh umm I was going to say...maybe you should, try and cut th' candle wick before it got to long...or else the kitchen will fill with smoke..."  
  
"oh..."  
  
Riku mentally hit himself.  
  
Stupid! Stupid!! If you weren't going to say anything that you really want to at least come up with something better than candle talk...-- uggghhh  
  
Another uneasy silence came over the two of them and they just stared. It was killing Riku inside not to just jump the smaller boy but he refrained himself. Of course...the mental images in his head really weren't helping....  
  
Riku found himself staring off into space until a loud crash sounded outside. The two boys jumped in surprise and looked at each other.  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"How should I know??"  
  
"Maybe we should go check it out..."  
  
"But it sounded like it came from outside!"  
  
Riku raised his eyebrow and smirked. How cute. Sora was scared! He chuckled lightly as Sora pouted.  
  
"Well I'll be with you! I can protect you from any evil beings that might lurk in the dark!"  
  
"You're mocking me...aren't you?"  
  
"Yes,yes I am."  
  
Sora stuck his tongue out and the two of them stumbled towards a window to see what had caused the loud crash sound.  
  
"I think a tree limb fell.."  
  
"Let me see! Let me see!"  
  
Sora pushed Riku away from the window and saw a huge limb sitting in front of the lawn.  
  
"What a brilliant conduction Einstein...--"  
  
"I always say I'm a genius..."  
  
Sora rolled his eyes as Riku grinned. Riku was really full of himself....  
  
The two stared outside for moment when lightning flashed again.  
  
"Gah!"  
  
The rain became harder than ever and the two backed away from the window, feeling their way into the living room. Sora was feeling in front of him when he felt something that didn't feel like the wall...  
  
"Sora..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why are you touching my butt?"  
  
"GAAAH! I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry!!!"  
  
Sora put his hands down to his sides immediately. He could feel himself blushing like mad. Riku chuckled. They both seemed to have been walking forever when they finally found the living room. Riku walked around hoping he would bump into the couch. He finally bumped into something.  
  
"I think I found the couch..."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Sora put his hands out when he heard Riku sit down, Riku in turn grasped the air and then Sora's hand, pulling him down...Sora fell, but didn't land on the couch.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Gah!!"  
  
"You're sitting on me!"  
  
"You pulled me down!!"  
  
"I was trying to help!"  
  
"Well sorry! I lost my balance!"  
  
"...."  
  
They stayed in that position for a moment. This would be a long night....  
  
Over an hour had passed when the lights flickered on and off.  
  
"Wonder if they'll stay on this time..."  
  
"Hopefully they'll stay on so we can at least grab some food and then go up to your room..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
With their luck, the lights did stay on long enough just to do that. Once in Sora's room, another loud crack was heard and the lights went out.  
  
"This is getting really old..."  
  
"No kidding..."  
  
"Hey Riku..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Sora bit his lip.  
  
"Weren't you going to tell me something a while back?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"When we both spoke at the same time and we were in th' kitchen..."  
  
"oooh yeah..."  
  
Riku was silent for a moment and Sora wondered if he had forgotten what he was going to say.  
  
Riku sighed. He supposed it was time to finally tell Sora the truth.  
  
"Sora...what I was going to say...and what I've been trying to say for the longest time is that..."  
  
He stopped himself and everything was silent again. Sora was getting anxious and slightly worried. What was it Riku wanted to tell him?  
  
"Sora...this is really hard for me to say...and I'm sure you'll hate me after I say it but..." As soon as Riku started again the electricity blinked and came back on. Riku cursed inwardly and looked over at Sora. Sora, who was especially happy about the lights being back on, looked over at Riku and waited for him to continued what he had been trying to say. Riku took a deep breath and looked into Sora's eyes.  
  
"Sora...I like you."  
  
Sora blinked and stared at Riku in confusion.  
  
"Well...I would hope so Riku! We're best friends!!!"  
  
Riku groaned and shook his head.  
  
"No Sora! I really really like you! More than any friend should!! Do you understand what I mean???"  
  
Sora thought over it for a moment then made a 'o' with his mouth. They rested into a very uncomfortable silence. Riku inwardly cursed himself but looked towards Sora, waiting for some sort of reaction. After agonizing minutes, Sora finally said something.  
  
"Do you really mean it?"  
  
"Wha? Of course I do Sora. Why would I have said it if I didn't?"  
  
Sora sat back into silence, thinking over it some more. Riku just admitted his feelings for him, shouldn't he do the same? But, how? Sora inwardly groaned. Finally, after more than enough silence, Riku stood up and began walking out of the room. Sora started to say something, but he was having a really hard time speaking as it was. Riku left the room and went downstairs, he felt like banging his head against the wall but refrained from doing so. Why had he done that?!  
  
"Well...he did want me to say something...ugh..."  
  
---------------------  
  
Bwuahahaha! What will happen in the next chapter??? Will Sora finally say something? Will Riku give up and start to head home??? Who knows??? I don't!! lol j/k! Stay tuned for th' next installment! Even tho it might be awhile...sorry.....But please review! More will be coming!!! When I get an idea....sweatdrop 


	4. Responding Heart

Wow…I'm really sorry about updating so slowly!! I've just been really really busy!! So sorry!!  
Thanks to all my reviewers!:

Yuki Bombay: Hehe I knew you would like it love…well now you can finally read ch.4 since I didn't let you read it first!! Hehe

Ink2: Right…k…thanks for th' review though! is slightly confused from review

Omega Weapon: Thank you very much!! Glad you like it!!

RenaeAurora: Wow you thought it was funny? Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! And I actually get this a lot from people, about how they don't usually like th' pairing but like th' story, it makes me uber happy! So I'm glad yer enjoyin' it!!

Jan-Chan: Waiii! Plushies!! Cute! Anyway...Thanks for yer review! Here's th' update!! (Finally)

Luci Lui: Thank you! Glad you like it!!

Well thanks again you all!! Your reviews help me to strive to update! Anyway! Here's th' next installment! It's short, and I don't like it too much but I know you all are waiting on a new chapter! So here you are!! Enjoy! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: Not mine

Warnings: Slash, Riku/Sora  
----------

Ch.4- Responding Heart

Riku was debating on whether to leave or not. It was starting to become apparent that Sora probably didn't feel the same and was most likely too shocked or disgusted to reply. Riku sighed and started for the door. He was reaching for the knob, but then he stopped himself.

"I can't give up like this. I need to go up there and talk to Sora...I can't let things end like this."

He took a deep breath then turned around and went back to Sora. He walked in hesitantly but then stood over next to Sora.

"Sora, I..."

Sora looked up at him, confusion written all over his face. He stood up and looked up at Riku in his eyes.

"Riku...I don't know what to say to you...I feel the same way, I really do! But I just can't say it for some reason! I'm just confused...this all happened so fast and I..."

Riku chuckled, causing Sora to pout, and then he brought his hand to Sora's face.

"Sora. You just said it. You said you feel the same way."

Sora blinked then put his head down on Riku's chest, groaning. He felt like an idiot. Riku laughed lightly and pushed Sora away slightly, looking down at him.

"I'm sorry Sora...but you're so adorable when you're all confused like that..."

Sora pouted again but then smirked. He leaned up and brought his lips to Riku's, kissing him gently and catching the older boy off guard. Riku quickly returned the kiss full force but then Sora pulled away. Sora grinned.

"Sora...don't even..."

"You want me..."

"Stop it...we're never watching that movie again if you.."

"You want to kiss me..."

"I mean it Sora...I will..."

"You want to hold me..."

Riku rolled his eyes and shut Sora off with his lips. Never again would he let the youger boy watch movies again. He quotes them too much. Sora sighed happily in the kiss and brought his hands around Riku's neck, while Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's waist. When the need for air brought them apart they looked into each others eyes. Before anything could be said or done, the door burst open.

"Sora!! Sora get over here your father and I need your help!!!"

Sora and Riku quickly jumped apart, blushing lightly, and went to the front door. The storm was still raging outside and Sora's parents were trying to grab things out of the car and make it inside. Sora's mom was standing in the doorway, ringing her hair out, and smiled when Riku and Sora walked over.

"Oh hello Riku. Glad you made it over alive. Now we need you two to help us grab the rest of the groceries before they blow away...or before your father blows away Sora...oh dear."

Sora shook his head while Riku chuckled lightly.  
------------------------------

A little while later the boys finished helping Sora's parents and went up to Sora's room. For a few moments they stood there in silence. Sora was blushing and Riku was just staring at him. Riku chuckled and walked over to Sora, pulling the smaller boy into his arms.

"You're so cute when you're nervous."

Sora looked up at Riku.

"I'm not nervous! And stop saying I'm cute! I'm not a girl!!!"

Riku laughed and ruffled Sora's hair. He then dipped Sora back and leaned in for a kiss. It was quick and sweet and Riku brought Sora back up. He hugged Sora and sighed happily.

"Ya know, I was really worried that you would kick me out or something. "

"Please Riku, I'm not mean! Even if I did hate you I wouldn't be cruel enough to kick you out in this kind of weather."

Riku smirked and looked down at Sora.

"I dunno, sometimes you can be pretty mean..."

Sora looked up at him in confusion. He didn't recall doing anything mean to Riku. Maybe a few tricks, but Riku had done the same to him.

"What're you talking about?? I haven't done anything to you!"

Riku gave a devious smirk and pushed Sora onto the bed. Sora blushed and Riku spoke with a deep, husky voice.

"You torture me every day. Swaying your hips, giving me the sweetest smiles. You drive me wild Sora."

Before Sora could reply, Riku leaned down and kissed Sora deeply and passionately. Sora closed his eyes and pulled Riku down even closer. Thunder sounded and lightning flashed in the background. The rain pounded on the roof and the windows, but the two boys couldn't hear any of it. They were at a sweet peace together.  
------------------------------

Well that's it! But is it the end?? I don't know! You tell me!! I need you all to tell me if you'd like me to A) Continue B) Re-write this chapter C) End it now! Please tell me (and review of course)!! And once I get enough results in I'll go with what the voters say!!! Ja ne!!!


End file.
